The Prophecy of Blood
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Set in between NP and PoT, Leafpool gets a strange prophecy about the return of Blood. Meawhile, Psyche, Scourge's nephew, has reformed BloodClan, and he's ready to take revenge on the Clans. Evil kitties from hell! T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**BloodClan...?**

**Leader:**_**Psyche- black tom, white paws and chest, crimson eyes. Scourge's nephew.**_

**Deputy:**_** Enigma- black tabby tom, white and gray stripes, amber eyes**_

**Medicine Cat:**_**Buttercup- brown she-cat, gray paws, blue eyes**_

**Warriors:**Riley- ginger and white tom, yellow eyes

Timber- large brown tabby, white chest, green eyes

Rocky- brown and black tom, yellow eyes

Willow- pale gray she-cat, white paws, dark blue eyes

_**Ivy- brown and white she-cat, amber eyes**_

_**Ravage- dark ginger tom, white chest and paws, amber eyes**_

_**Shadow- black tom, white paws, green eyes**_

_**Chill- pure white tom, pale blue eyes. Mate: Aqua**_

_**Fang- jet black tom, piercing yellow eyes**_

_**Blue- blue-gray tom, white chest, green eyes**_

_**Lyla- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes**_

Peach- pale ginger she-cat, brown paws, green eyes

Olive- light brown tabby she-cat, black stripes, white chest and paws, green eyes

_**Icicle- white she-cat, gray paws, green eyes**_

_**Tigger- gray tabby, black stripes, pale amber eyes**_

Thunder- dark gray and white tom, green eyes

Daisy- white she-cat, black stripes, yellow eyes

_**Destruction- large brown tabby tom, white chest, black paws, blue eyes**_

_**Ace- black and white tom, yellow eyes**_

_**Sniper- brown and white tabby, dark green eyes**_

Holly- golden she-cat, black paws, green eyes. Mate: Hell

Echo- black and gray she-cat, pale green eyes

Scratch- ginger and white tabby tom, amber eyes

Hazel- light brown she-cat, white chest, blue eyes, pregnant

_**Hell- huge ginger tom, black spots, white chest, yellow eyes. Mate: Holly**_

_**Smidge- small gray and white she-cat, blue eyes**_

_**Twist- white tabby tom, black and gray stripes, amber eyes**_

_**Oblivion- black and white tom, gray and brown stripes, blue eyes. Mate: Blossom**_

Stealth- skinny gray tom, white chest, green eyes

Eddie- brown tom, white paws, gray flecks, green eyes

Misty- silver she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes

Blossom- ginger and white she-cat, green eyes. Mate: Oblivion

_**Howl- large gray tabby tom, white chest, black paws, amber eyes**_

Gizmo- brown and gray tabby, white chest, blue eyes

Blizzard- white tom, gray paws, yellow eyes

_**Snowy- white she-cat, black paws, blue eyes**_

_**Chirp- ginger and white she-cat, amber eyes**_

_**Sweetie- white tabby she-cat, black paws, green eyes**_

Falcon- golden-brown tabby tom, white chest, black paws, green eyes

_**Jingle- dark gray tom, white paws, amber eyes**_

Gus- brown tabby tom, white chest, yellow eyes

_**Mocha- dark brown she-cat, black paws, blue eyes**_

Paulie- dark gray tom, white paws, pale green eyes

Clover- gray she-cat, black stripes, white chest, green eyes

_**Daffodil- golden she-cat, brown paws, amber eyes**_

_**Venom- white tom, black paws, yellow eyes**_

_**Stormy- dark gray tabby, white chest, black paws and stripes, amber eyes**_

_**Ginger- ginger she-cat, yellow eyes**_

Arty- gray and white tom, brown paws, green eyes

Luke- brown tabby, black stripes, blue eyes

Jaguar- black tom, yellow eyes

Cloud- fluffy white tabby tom, pale amber eyes

_**Sasha- brown she-cat, white chest and paws, green eyes**_

_**Minnie- black and white she-cat, dark blue eyes**_

_**Obsidian- jet black tom, green eyes**_

Marco- brown tabby tom, white chest, gray stripes, blue eyes

Splash- blue-gray tom, white chest and paws, amber eyes

_**Oreo- black tom, white chest and paws, yellow eyes**_

Rosie- ginger she-cat, brown paws, amber eyes

Poppy- brown tabby she-cat, white chest, black paws and stripes, green eyes

Cinnamon- pale ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

_**Slash- brown and white tabby, gray stripes, green eyes**_

_**Gore- dark gray tom, dark green eyes**_

Hunter- ginger tom, yellow eyes

_**Cinder- gray she-cat, white underbelly, amber eyes**_

Wasp- golden tabby tom, black stripes and paws, green eyes

Juniper- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes. Mate: Demon

_**Hoot- white and brown tabby, amber eyes**_

_**Screech- white and brown tabby, amber eyes**_

_**Briar- light brown tom, white chest and paws, yellow eyes**_

Tangle- black tom, white chest, amber eyes. Mate: Vera

Moss- brown she-cat, black stripes, green eyes

_**Leaf- brown tabby she-cat, white chest, black paws and stripes, green eyes**_

_**Rat- brown tom, black paws, yellow eyes**_

Feather- gray and white she-cat, pale blue eyes

Mountain- gark gray tom, white chest and ears, amber eyes

_**Gorse- ginger and white tom, green eyes**_

Vole- black and white tabby tom, blue eyes

Violet- brown and white she-cat, dark violet eyes

_**Crush- black tom, large brown paws, amber eyes**_

_**Corruption- white and gray tabby, dark blue eyes**_

Scorch- ginger and white tabby, green eyes

Lightning- golden tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

Calvin- brown tabby, white underbelly, yellow eyes

Autumn- ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Emerald- black she-cat, white paws, green eyes

Night- black tom, blue eyes

Lily- white she-cat, golden paws, amber eyes, pregnant

Berry- brown tom, white chest and paws, green eyes

Lava- dark ginger tom, yellow eyes

_**Raven- black tom, white chest, brown paws, amber eyes**_

_**Parsley- brown tabby tom, white chest, gray paws, green eyes**_

Raccoon- gray tom, splashes of black on face, blue eyes

_**Hurricane- dark gray and white tabby tom, green eyes**_

Butterscotch- pale ginger tom, white paws, amber eyes

_**Wolf- gray tom, white chest, black flecks, green eyes**_

_**Tiger- ginger tabby, black stripes, white underbelly, green eyes**_

_**Gale- dark gray she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes**_

_**Buzzard- ginger tom, white chest, amber eyes**_

Oreole- brown tabby tom, black stripes and paws, blue eyes

Kestrel- golden tabby, brown paws, white chest, amber eyes

Shiver- pale gray tom, white chest, blue eyes

Moth- brown she-cat, white paws, amber eyes

Quail- white she-cat, gray flecks and paws, yellow eyes

Breeze- black tabby tom, blue eyes

Thorn- brown and white tabby tom, dark green eyes

_**Scar- brown tom, white chest, black stripes, scarred face, blue eyes**_

Star- gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes, pregnant

_**Pluto- black she-cat, white chest, green eyes**_

_**Aqua- brown tabby she-cat, white paws, aquamarine eyes. Mate: Chill**_

_**Jupiter- ginger and white tom, dark blue eyes**_

_**Venus- white she-cat, yellow eyes**_

Wind- white tom, gray stripes, amber eyes

_**Demon- jet black tom, amber eyes. Mate: Juniper**_

Peanut- small brown tabby tom, black flecks, blue eyes

Egg- cream colored tom, brown paws, green eyes

_**Viper- black and gray tabby tom, blue eyes**_

_**Bone- white tom, yellow eyes**_

Tire- black and gray tom, white chest, amber eyes

Bean- cream colored tabby tom, gray paws, blue eyes

Dove- pale gray she-cat, white paws, green eyes

_**Squirrel- ginger she-cat, bushy tail, amber eyes**_

_**Fox- ginger tom, brown paws, white chest, yellow eyes**_

_**Amy- gray tabby she-cat, white paws, green eyes**_

_**Vera- brown she-cat, white underbelly, amber eyes. Mate: Tangle.**_

Sunny- small golden tom, white paws, green eyes

Husker- gray tabby, black stripes, ablue eyes

Jimmy- ginger and white tom, dark green eyes

_**Bullet- silver tom, black paws, white chest, blue eyes**_

_**Rainy- gray tabby she-cat, white chest, green eyes**_

Shortie- small brown tabby, black stripes, white chest, amber eyes

Ruby- ginger she-cat, white chest, amber eyes

Speedy- black and white tom, yellow eyes

Roger- brown and white tabby tom, green eyes

_**Scavenger- brown tom, white chest and paws, blue eyes**_

Cora- black she-cat, ginger paws, white chest, yellow eyes, pregnant

Owl- gray and white tabby tom, amber eyes. 4 moons old.

Weed- skinny brown tom, white chest and paws, blue eyes. 4 moons old

Shorty- small black tom, yellow eyes. 4 moons old.

Moon- white she-cat, gray spots, blue eyes. 4 moons old.

Dusk- brown and white tom, splash of black on muzzle, green eyes. 4 moons old.

Mallow- pale gray she-cat, white underbelly, green eyes. 4 moons old

Fern- light brown she-cat, white chest, black paws, amber eyes. 3 moons old

Hawk- golden tabby tom, black paws, white chest, blue eyes. 3 moons old

Aspen- brown tom, white chest, black paws and stripes, green eyes. 3 moons old

Otter- brown tom, black paws, yellow eyes. 3 moons old.

Flame- ginger tom, white chest, yellow eyes

Spot- white tom, black and brown spots, pale green eyes. 3 moons old.

Birdy- golden tabby she-cat, brown paws, white chest, blue eyes. 3 moons old.

Nettle- gray and black tabby tom, white chest, amber eyes. 3 moons old.

Sapphire- white she-cat, black paws, dark blue eyes. 3 moons old.

Mint- gray she-cat, brown paws, amber eyes. 2 moons old

Fuzzy- fluffy brown tom, white paws, pale blue eyes. 2 moons old.

Jumper- ginger and white tom, yellow eyes. 2 moons old.

Cedar- dark gray tabby, black stripes and paws, green eyes. 2 moons old.

Bramble- small dark brown and white tom, blue eyes. 2 moons old

Thistle- spikey furred brown tabby, black stripes, yellow eyes. 1 moon old.

Azalea- pale gray she-cat, black flecks, white paws, amber eyes. 1 moon old

Moss- light brown tabby she-cat, white chest, dark brown paws, green eyes. 1 moon old

Brook- silver and white she-cat, one black paw, green eyes with flecks of violet in them. 1 moon old.

**Second Rising:**** BloodClan was reformed after the Clans left the old forest. Scourge's nephew, Psyche, took over the leadership immediately, even though many cats objected to it. **

** Now BloodClan has a medicine cat; however, they still do not believe in StarClan. Having more cats than they did in the past, they can be found all throughout Twoleg Place, much to the fear of kittypets. Some BloodClan cats can be found sleeping in a Twoleg's yard, ready to battle if a kittypet should exit the house.**

** Psyche regards Scourge as his hero, and tries to be just like him...even going as far to hunting down the lake Clans for revenge.**

**POV's: Aqua, Psyche, Chill, Buttercup, Enigma**

**The Patrol:**** There are A LOT OF CATS!**

**Owl-99**

**Weed-98**

**Shorty-97**

**Moon-96**

**Dusk-95**

**Mallow-94**

**Aqua-93**

**Psyche-92**

**Chill-91 **

**Buttercup-90**

**Hell-89**

**Demon-88**

**Scavenger-87**

**Rainy-86**

**Bullet-85**

**Vera-84**

**Amy-83**

**Fox-82**

**Squirrel-81**

**Viper-80**

**Bone-79**

**Venus-78**

**Jupiter-77**

**Pluto-76**

**Scar-75**

**Buzzard-74**

**Gale-73**

**Tiger-72**

**Wolf-71**

**Hurricane-70**

**Parsley-69**

**Raven-68**

**Corruption-67**

**Crush-66**

**Gorse-65**

**Rat-64**

**Leaf-63**

**Briar-62**

**Screech-61**

**Hoot-60**

**Cinder-59**

**Gore-58**

**Slash-57**

**Oreo-56**

**Obsidian-55**

**Minnie-54**

**Mocha-53**

**Sasha-52**

**Ginger-51**

**Stormy-50**

**Daffodil-49**

**Venom-48**

**Jingle-47**

**Sweetie-46**

**Chirp-45**

**Snowy-44**

**Howl-43**

**Fang-42**

**Blue-41**

**Smidge-40**

**Twist-39**

**Oblivion-38**

**Sniper-37**

**Ace-36**

**Destruction-35**

**Tigger-34**

**Icicle-33**

**Lyla-32**

**Shadow-31**

**Ravage-30**

**Ivy-29**

**Shiver-28**

**Moth-27**

**Bean-26**

**Peanut-25**

**Lightning-24**

**Sunny-23**

**Hunter-22**

**Gus-21**

**Cinnamon-20**

**Blizzard-19**

**Misty-18**

**Jaguar-17**

**Luke-16**

**Emerald-15**

**Willow-14**

**Rocky-13**

**Timber-12**

**Splash -11**

**Vole10**

**Violet-9**

**Speedy-8**

**Lava-7**

**Calvin-6**

**Falcon-5**

**Thunder-4**

**Holly-3**

**Feather-2**

**Mountain-1**

Dang...This guy's insane. He's taking 99 cats with him to fight the Clans. Does that make any sense to you people? Well, if not, get over it, 'cause that's how I made this story play out.


	2. 2 Prologue

**A/N:**** I got the idea for this story after I saw a drawing of a cat, so I was all like, "OMG! Now I'm gonna write a story." And this is what happened. Honestly. True story. So I don't own Warriors, but I do own my own charcters from Hell. They are quite evil. Especially one in particular... Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Warnings**

Sunlight hardly filled the small clearing as a she-cat sniffed around searching for herbs. She paused for a heartbeat, sensing something unusual, but ultimately ignored the feeling, for she soon returned to the herbs. As she heard shrieks from kits nearby, she ignored them, too. Until she realized who they were with.

A silver she-cat sat close by, watching the kits with mild interest. She looked up at the other she-cat, her blue eyes clouded with confusion and fear.

"Silverstream, is that you?"

The she-cat, Silverstream nodded.

"Beware, Leafpool. Blood will return and try to take over the forest. And this time, Blood can win."

Leafpool stared at the she-cat in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? What kind of message was it supposed to be?

The she-cat and the kits started to fade away.

"Wait, Silverstream! What is that supposed to mean? Has StarClan seen something," Leafpool yowled.

"Beware, Leafpool."

And then they were gone.

Leafpool felt a shiver run down her spine. Whatever future StarClan saw, it couldn't have been very pleasant.

**A/N:**** Very short I know. But, I'm updating this a soon as I possibly can, so yay for me. **


End file.
